Birth of the Sentinels
by The Delta 42
Summary: A.U. Bastila is only a couple of months younger than Revan. Bastila Shan is a Jedi Knight that is constantly disobeying the Jedi Council, so it is no surprise to anyone that she wants to go and help the Republic to deal with the Mandolorian War, they didn't expect her to vanish when the war actually started though… and they didn't expect Revan to follow her
1. Chapter 1

**_Birth of the Sentinels_**

A.U. Bastila is only a couple of months younger than Revan. Bastila Shan is a Jedi Knight that is constantly disobeying the Jedi Council, so it is no surprise to anyone that she wants to go and help the Republic to deal with the Mandolorian War, they didn't expect her to vanish when the war actually started though…

**_Chapter 1: Meetings and Masters, _**

Bastila glared at the boy in front of her.

Revan Marek, in her opinion, was stuck up, arrogant and full of himself and he had the audacity to blame her for him walking into her.

He also had a rather tight grip on her arm.

"Look, I don't care who your master is, you bumped into me, not the other way around." Snapped Bastila, starting to size the boy up.

"You weren't look where you were going, you bumped into me and I think I deserve an apology." Said Revan, smugly.

Just then she heard her master calling her.

"Bastila, come here quickly, we're leaving soon!" Yelled her master, Razak Delta, a member of a two hearted species with vast amounts of knowledge of the Galaxy and a ridiculously long life span.

Revan only tightened his grip, temporally cutting the blood supply to her hand off. Temporally because it was then she decided to sink her teeth into his hand.

He let go pretty quickly after that.

Bastila ran off towards her master, running into three masters, Vandar, Vrook and Kavar, brushing past them and only apologising to Vandar, ignoring the other two.

Revan only stood there, fuming silently, unaware of Meetra and Alek walking up behind him.

"Aww, Revan Marek has a crush." Cooed Meetra, pinching Revan's cheek.

"I wonder how that will go down with Master Kreia." Sniggered Alek, throwing his arm across Revan's shoulders.

**_*/BotS/*_**

Bastila sat down next to her Razak Delta, her Master and well known Maverick.

"'Stila when I call, I expect you come within a minute not one minute and thirty seconds." Said The Chronarch, leaning over the nav-computer.

"Sorry Master, there was some arrogant toss preventing me from leaving." Said Bastila, leaning back in the co-pilots seat.

Razak looked at the sixteen year old girl next to him.

"I suppose you are referring to Revan Marek, Padawan of Master Kreia?" Said Razak, shooting a side-ways glance at his Padawan.

"Yeah, the arrogant, soot brained, Mandolorian trash." Seethed Bastila, her eye flickering red.

"Bastila calm yourself, we don't want another incident like Korriban or Dromund Kaas." Said Razak, reminding Bastila on the trip she had made to the Dark Side two years before, where she had duelled him on both Dromund Kaas and Korriban, allowing him to return her to the light. They had made the agreement on never to tell any of the Council's on what had transpired on both worlds, and all the assassinations she committed between their battles.

"Besides," Continued Razak, "Both of you will be taking your trials soon, as both of you are the most progressed in the Order and I think, and Nomi agrees with me, that you have more than earned it."

Bastila nodded, allowing herself to slip into a meditative state next to her thousand year old Master, she quickly resisted the urge to snort at the fact he was no-where near middle aged for his species.

**_*/BotS/*_**

Revan stormed into his and his Masters quarters, throwing a data pad he was holding onto the table.

Kreia didn't look up as Revan stormed around the small apartment before going to his room, slamming the door.

Kreia sighed as she stood up and walked over to her Padawan's door and knocked.

"Revan, what's wrong?" Called the blind Jedi Master, calling to her angered apprentice.

When she received no answer, she unlocked the door and stepped inside, finding Revan face down on his bed panting.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that you had another run in with Bastila Shan." Said Kreia, dryly.

"What was your first clue, Master?" Said Revan, looking at his master, face red from screaming into his pillow.

"Because you are only like this after you have a verbal fight with her." Said Kreia, sitting down on the end of bed.

Revan was silent for a moment before he started talking, "She thinks she's so smart, so great, she thinks she's going to be the best Jedi in the Order! The only reason she is noticed by anyone is because pf her Battle Meditation! She probably is going to be exiled or expelled from the Order because she's too much like a Maverick!" Revan sucking a large amount of breath before continuing, "She's a Jedi Guardsman, not a Guardian or a Consular, she shouldn't leave the Temples, the Guardsmen don't abandon their posts but she, oh oho, _she_ isn't even at her post, she doesn't turn up! It doesn't matter that her Master is on the High Council, it doesn't matter she's joint bet with me, it doesn't matter she's mastered all of the Lightsaber forms and ancient techniques, it doesn't matter that her Master had her create four lightsabers, And. It. Doesn't. _Kriffing._ Matter. That. She'll. Take. Her. _Sith_._ Spitting_. Trials. Along. Side. _Me_." Revan punctuated the last part of his rant hitting his mattress.

Kreia sighed and rubbed Revan's back gently, before saying, "You feel threatened by her and her skills."

Revan neither confirmed nor denied the accusation, causing Kreia to continue, "You see her a competition. Revan you forget that you are also trained in all of the Lightsaber and ancient arts, both you a Bastila were taught them because the Council saw the potential for greatness in both of you. The reason that Bastila is allowed to continue on her current path is due to Masters Sunrider, Delta and Vandar seeing that she will, somehow, bring greatness to the Guardsmen of the Jedi Temple." Soothed Kreia.

Revan sighed before nodding.

Satisfied, Kreia stood up and walked out of the room, only to pause at the door.

"And I expect you to clean up this mess." Said Kreia, before leaving the room, smirking when she heard Revan groan when she was in the hall way.

**_A/N: Right Bastila and Revan met when they were younglings at the age of seven, Revan was chosen first by Kreia and Bastila was chosen a year later by Razak Delta, upon discovering she had the art of battle Meditation. Razak Delta is 1009 years old, he is on the Jedi High Council he was the one who found Bastila, during his thousand years of life he has seen the rise and fall of the Sith multiple times and is a believer in the Old Jedi code, which was changed when Exar Kun fell, his official Branch is Guardian but he is also well known as a Consular. Both Delta and Kreia have hopes that Revan and Bastila settle their differences, they both have a small bet of how that is accomplished, Razak believes the two Padawans will end up kissing each other, while Kreia believes that they will both find even footing. P.S The Jedi Sentinels don't exist yet, I'm planning on Bastila on being the first one. _**

**_Please Review and favourite and if you ask you shall get cookie (::)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Birth of the Sentinels_**

**_Chapter 2: Knighthoods and Self-Exile_**

Bastila knelt before the Jedi High Council, who all stood lightsabers ignited, as Grand Master Nomi Sunrider spoke, "Bastila Shan, by the will of the Jedi Council and The Force, I dud thee Knight of the Jedi Order and the Republic." Sunrider cut Bastila's braid, causing the young woman to rise to her feet.

"Thank you, Masters." Said Bastila, her head bowed in respect, before picking up her braid and walking over to Master Delta and handing him her braid, "Thank you, Master."

Razak only nodded, not trusting himself to speak as Bastila left the Council Chamber.

**_*/BotS/* *One Year since Bastila was Knighted*_**

Revan and Alek stood to the side watching Meetra training some of the younger Padawans.

Alek looked at the younger knight, before looking at Meetra.

"Did you hear Bastila's report on the Outer Rim and the Mandolorians?" Asked Revan, not taking his eyes off Meetra.

"About they are advancing and the risk of war breaking out?" Asked Alek, looking at the Younger Jedi, who nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"The Council's done nothing to combat this, they ordered her to remain to keep an eye on the Mandolorians, but they aren't combating them." Said Revan, as Meetra walked closer to them, stopping by Kanver Shan, Bastila's younger brother, to adjust his grip on his lightsaber.

"Revan, what are you planning?" Asked Meetra, approaching them.

"Bastila said that she was certain it would come to war, and it's our sacred duty to defend the Republic." Said Revan, looking at the Senior Padawan.

"Revan, the Council won't let any Jedi willingly go to war, it's against the code." Said Meetra, although she agreed with him.

Their convocation was cut short when an Astromech rolled up to Vandar and began to join up a signal.

Everyone, Master and Padawan, looked at the Holo-graphic image of Bastila Shan, wearing her signature cream cloak and robes, her lightsabers on her belt, hood up and mask on. Revan found the mask very Mandolorian-ish in design, as it was simply two eye holes and nothing else. Bastila said that it was to make it harder for non-force sensitives to figure out her emotions.

_"__Greetings, Master Vandar."_ Said Bastila, bowing towards the smaller Jedi.

"Knight Shan, what do you have to report on the Mandolorians?" Asked Master Vandar, looking at the hologram.

_"__The Mandolorians have attacked three Republic ships, they have also taken Telos IV and Taris."_ Reported Bastila, looking down at the Jedi Master, _"The death toll is rising as we speak, Master, They need help."_

The Hologram flickered at and explosion sounded in the background.

_"__Master Jedi, the Mandolorians have destroyed three of our turrets, we need to go now!"_ Yelled a Republic Soldier.

"Knight Shan, you must return to the Jedi Enclaves at once, this is not your battle." Said Vandar, looking Bastila sternly, no one knew if she was intimidated because of her mask.

_"__I cannot and will not abandon them, they need help and if you won't do anything then I will."_ Said Bastila, pulling her one of her lightsabers from her belt and attaching its end to another lightsaber, before igniting the blades and deflecting four shots.

"You must obey the Council." Ordered Vandar.

_"__Then consider me in Exile until the War is over then, if I live that long."_ Said Bastila, before speaking to the droid she was with, _"T3, end the transmission."_

The hologram went out and Mater Vandar went inside to contact the High Council, Revan turned to Meetra and Alek.

"We need to do something." Said Revan, leaving no room for argument.

Meetra and Alek only nodded, following Revan to the Council.

None of them saw Kanver standing in the middle of the arena staring at the ground where the hologram had been.

None of them, but Atris.

**_*/BotS/*_**

Bastila stood, with her hood down and mask off, listening to the Republic Officer as he recited those who had lost their lives.

"And Ta-Zel Feng." Said Commander Stone, putting the pad away and leaving Bastila to her thoughts.

Bastila remembered the look of horror on the Soldiers faces as the Mandolorians butchered everyone, she also remembered the first Mandolorian she had killed, a boy, barely fifteen years old, and she had killed him with a quick jab to the chest.

Her thoughts drifted back to the Dantooine Jedi Enclave, and her last memories with Revan, Meetra, Alek and Atris before her and Revan's falling out.

_*/Flashback/*_

_Bastila sat on a branch of one of the many trees in the Enclave, Meetra and Atris were studying at the base of the tree, while Revan and Alek were messing around in the pond near the tree._

_Bastila was leaning against the trunk of the tree, reading and old book from a planet called Terra outside of the Republic and Terra was said to be the birth place of Humanity, before they took to the stars._

_Bastila turned a page when she heard Atris and Meetra start giggling, she was about to tell them to be quiet before a large amount of water landed on her, making the plain white tunic she was wearing see through, and showing he friends she had neglected to put on underwear after she took her shower after training._

_"__Ooh Lala, Ms Shan, going commando are we?" Asked Revan, a stupid grin on his face._

_Bastila smirked, replying, "Jut showing you what you can never get!"_

_Revan's face went red and force pulled her into the pond, making her splash both him and Alek, and then causing her to recruit the other two girls into the water fight, which resulted them being sent to the Enclaves council and all of them being reprimanded, while still soaking wet._

_*/End Flashback/*_

Bastila sighed, the next time they had all been together was when she and Revan stopped being friends and started being rivals, causing her to loose Meetra and Alek as friends and all of them to loose Atris as a friend, Bastila hadn't spoken to any of them since the split, but then again whenever she tried they would pointedly ignore her. That was when she started being a Maverick, in order to distance herself from her pain.

And she didn't regret a second of it, over her carrier as both a Padawan and a Knight she had found fourteen force sensitive children and found out about the Poverty in the Outer Rim and she had started to clear it up, earning the name Jedi Sentinel from many Gangs and Crime Syndicates, due to her impassive nature and that some lucky sod got a Holo-graph of her in her cloak and mask, which she designed off Mandolorian Helmets and Masks and to protect her face from extreme environments, and put it on a poster.

Bastila looked over at one of the Republics troops, Carth Onasi, before approaching him.

"Carth, any word from the Republic?" Asked Bastila, looking at the man under her charge.

"Nothing except the Jedi Order ordering you to return to the Jedi Temple." Said Carth, looking up at her, taking note of the way her brown irises seemed to sparkle with unknown knowledge.

"Tell them I'll come back when the wars over." Said Bastila, walking away thinking 'If I _Survive_ that is.'

**_A/N: Bastila's clothes from the Holo-Gram message with Vandar is the common clothing of a Jedi Temple Guard, a little insight on her past with Revan and her being knighted. Review and if you want one ask for a cookie._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Birth of the Sentinels_**

**_Chapter 3: Sentinel, Revan, Malak and Exile_**

Bastila deflected three shots from Cassus Fett, before jumping over him and using the force to throw him into a wall.

It had been nine months since she informed the Jedi of the war and no-one had come to help, Bastila idly wondered if any of them were actually worried about the safety of the Republic, when a lucky shot hit her leg, causing her to drop her single bladed lightsaber and fall to the ground.

"See, boys? All it takes to defeat a Jedi is one shot to the leg and they're out for the count." Jeered a Mandalorian, advancing towards her.

Bastila tried to back up but a Mandalorian crept up behind her and grabbed her from behind, holding her still.

"Ya know Talkar, from what I heard, this Jedi's female." Said the Mandalorian holding her, "What do ya reckon, we have ourselves some fun tonight boys?"

He was met with cheers of agreement, which stopped when one of the group fell to the ground suddenly missing his head.

"What the fuck?!" Yelled one of the Mandalorians, just before a blue lightsaber blade was thrust through his chest, the other falling to other lightsaber blades, until only the one gripping Bastila remained alive.

"I'll shoot, I swear I will!" Yelled the Mando, holding a blaster to Bastila's head.

"I don't think you will." Said one of the Jedi, his hood up covering his face in shadow, just before he removed the Mandolorians head from his shoulders.

Bastila slowly rose to her feet, being careful not aggravate the wound on her leg, and almost toppled over before the hooded Jedi caught her and held her up.

"Meetra, get over here, She's wounded." Said the Jedi holding Bastila, calling for one of Bastila's former friends.

The Padawan rushed towards the two knights and began checking the wound.

"The wound will heal given time, it seems to have grazed her leg enough for her to lose a majority of the strength in the leg and she seems to be exhausted." Said Meetra, checking over the wound.

"So she won't be able to walk for a while?" Asked the hooded Jedi, looking at the Padawan.

"I wouldn't recommend it, Revan, unless she want the wound to get worse." Said Meetra, looking at Bastila in what seemed to be worry.

"There's a Republic transport not far from here, if you can get me to that you could use the medical bay." Said Bastila, as Carth came up to them.

"Oh thank the Force, more Jedi." Said Carth, relieved to see more of the Republic's peace keepers, "I thought General Shan was going solo on this one."

The hooded Jedi, Revan, looked Bastila silently asking for her to elaborate, only for her to pass out from exhaustion.

Revan looked around at the others and asked "I'm the one that's going to carry her, aren't I?"

**_*/BotS/*_**

Bastila woke up in the medical bay of a _Hammer-Head_ Class Republic cruiser.

The first thing she noticed was that Revan was sitting next to her bed and her cloak and mask were off.

"Revan?" Said Bastila, looking at the other Jedi.

Revan looked up and caught her eyes, before calling Meetra and Alek.

"Guys, she's awake." Yelled Revan, the shout was quickly followed by a couple of loud crashes and the Knight and Padawan respectively burst through the door.

"Bastila, you're alive!" Yelled Meetra, engulfing the older girl in a tight hug.

Alek stood there for a couple of moments before saying, "You said you'd kiss me if I ever saw you in a medical bay." Alek had a stupid grin on his face, as Bastila looked to Revan for help.

"Leave me out of this." Said Revan, getting to his feet and retreating behind Meetra and covering her eyes.

"That and you said you'd kiss and have dinner with Revan if he ever saved your life _and_ saw you in a medical bay." Said Alek, shooting a gleeful glance at Revan.

Revan turned red, before dragging Meetra out of the med bay and down the hall.

Alek turned to Bastila and puckered his lips for a couple of seconds, Bastila reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Alek looked disheartened and turned to leave the medical bay, just as Bastila spoke, "Thank you."

Alek froze before nodding and exiting the Med Bay.

**_*/BotS/*_**

Alek caught up with Revan and Meetra as they headed to the bridge of the ship.

"How do you think she'll be when she recovers?" Asked Alek, once he had caught up with the two.

"She'll most likely be shocked but physically fine." Said Meetra, looking at Alek.

"She made sure that her work would be immortalised, made sure that everyone would remember it." Said Revan, eyes forward not looking at Alek, "She made an image that both mocked the Mandalorians and drove a sense of fear and dishonour into their hearts, making them susceptible to her battle Meditation."

"But where did she get the mask from?" Said Meetra, curious on the origins of the pale mask that Bastila wore in the battle field.

"She found it mould inside a cave she and Mater Delta were hiding in during a run in with some slavers." Said Revan, looking over at Meetra.

"How do you know that?" Asked Alek, searching Revan for any form of lying or deceit.

"She told me just before we fell out, it was the day she told me that her master and Master Sunrider were discussing who should take their trials and that both our names came up. I said that if anyone was going to take their trials it was me, she didn't take that comment well, it started to escalate and eventually she told me the meaning behind the mark on my left arm and that…" Said Revan, trailing off, before continuing, "That she had been questioning her allegiance to the Jedi and the code. I thought she was going to leave, abandon the rest of us, but now looking back on it, and how much she had cried afterwards, I know see that she was referring to the attachment rule and her emotions."

Meetra and Alek looked at Revan before Meetra spoke.

"You mean that we all thought that she was selfish, when in reality she was trying to tell you that she had fallen in love with you?" Asked Meetra, as Tannar Kell and San Hoon walked past, a Kel-Dor and Cather (Juhani's species) walked past.

"What, are you talking about Bastila's near exile from the Enclaves?" Asked San, the Kel-Dor, looking at the three.

They could only nod at this information, allowing the Kel-Dor to continue.

"Master Vrook found out that she had formed an attachment to another pupil, they summoned both her and her Master to the council chamber, I don't know what was said but when they both came back out Master Delta had this grim look on his face and Bastila was crying again, they went on a mission the next day and didn't come back for nearly a year." Said San, looking between them.

Revan, Meetra and Alek were shocked into silence, the two other Jedi took this as a sight for them to move on.

Revan stood on the spot for a couple of seconds before running full pelt back to the Med Bay.

**_*/BotS/*_**

Bastila was staring at the ceiling, counting the dots, when Revan burst into the Med Bay.

Their eyes lock for what Bastila thought the first time in over six years, before Revan strode over to her.

"I want you to finish what you were telling me before we fell out." Said Revan, looking Bastila in the eyes.

Revan's word shocked Bastila so much that she didn't answer him until he gently tapped her arm.

"W-why now, it's in the past isn't it?" Asked Bastila, feeling small all of a sudden.

"Because I jumped to conclusions, I didn't hear you out – I didn't hear my _Best friend_ out." Said Revan, looking at Bastila deeply.

"I began questioning the Code when I started having… dreams about you, not the vision kind or the kind where we're with everyone else, just the two of us and for the most part they're all different but some are the same." Said Bastila, her cheeks growing red.

"What so different about the one that recur than the ones that don't?" Asked Revan, before suddenly realising what Bastila had said, "Wait, They are? You still have them?"

Bastila nodded and spoke, "Yes, the ones that appear only once are of the two of us, w-with a family." Bastila grew red, Revan nodded gesturing her to continue.

"The ones that recur are of the two of us m-making l-love." Bastila hid her face in her hands trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Bastila, six year ago, on Dantooine, were you trying to tell me that you loved me?" Asked Revan, his cheeks slightly pink.

Bastila nodded.

**_A/N: Chapter three done, I decided on making Bastila's and Revan's love flourish earlier and the reason for their falling out. _**

**_Bastila's and Revan's roles are not reversed Bastila the name of the story is sort of a giveaway because at the Moment the Jedi Sentinel Branch doesn't exist and Bastila is the only one, Revan and Alek (Malak) will still turn to the Dark side but both will be redeemed and Meetra will not be exiled because she doesn't cut herself off from the force and I'm thinking on making her one of the first Jedi Temple Guards who works with Bastila creating the Jedi Sentinels._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Birth of the Sentinels_**

Reviewers:

EvilMuffinToastr: Really what are the other two stories names?

MiAmigo: Thank you, I'll think of something, or I might have her there and make her choose a side

KyoshiWarrior1997: I will.

**_Chapter 4: Massacre on Cathar_**

Bastila walk to the bridge of her flagship, _Iron Grip_, after receiving a call from Meetra, now a Jedi Knight and a General for the Republic, on the assumption that She, Alek, Revan and Meetra had been summoned to speak with the High Council, on the note that they had gone against the Jedi Order by going to war.

"You're just in time, we're about to contact them." Said Alek, via hologram, as Bastila entered the Bridge.

Bastila was wearing her usual get up, minus the mask and her hood was down, for the meeting with the Council.

Revan and Meetra were with Bastila in person, Revan because he didn't want to leave Bastila alone again and Meetra was there because she didn't have a ship yet.

The holographic members of the Jedi High Council flickered to life before them.

Bastila bowed to Masters Sunrider, Delta and, surprisingly, Lamar, Bastila wasn't very familiar with the other member of the council.

"Masters." Said Bastila, rising from her bow.

Vrook, Razak and Nomi returned the bow, before Nomi spoke, "Bastila, we have checked over your latest report, and while we do agree that we are the Guardians of the Republic, you must remember that the last time we went to war it resulted in the destruction of an entire civilisation," Said Nomi, looking at Razak's former apprentice, "But if the Jedi with Revan are completely willing to fight, they must be ready to accept that their original braches of the Order might not welcome them back. Furthermore, given that more Jedi Knight's and Padawan's have joined you, we have decided to grant you and Revan both, the Rank of Jedi Master, and while we do not believe that this is the right option, they will still need guidance from the two who began it all."

"You still believe that someone or thing is guiding this war." Said Alek, arms crossed.

"Indeed, Knight Alek, the true danger hasn't presented itself yet and we must be ready for when it does." Said Atris, who had been silent for so long that Bastila hadn't noticed her.

"That's why I join when all this started," Said Bastila, drawing the other Masters attention, "to lure out this threat."

The Council members glanced at each other, before looking at the four.

"And have you had any luck?" Asked Vrook, leaning forwards in his seat.

"As far, yes a little bit, during my last duel with Cassus Fett, he mentioned some beings the Overlords, I researched them and found that he was referring to the Ancient Sith Lords of Korriban, who had conquered Mandalore long ago and created the Mandalorian Clans." Said Bastila, looking at Vrook, "He also said that the war was ordered by the Overlords."

"Impossible, the Sith are extinct." Said Master Zhar, refusing to believe the information.

Razak and Nomi exchanged glances, before Razak spoke.

"Bastila, I was alive when the Republic all but pillaged and slaughtered the Sith Species and beings of Korriban, There is little chance that any of them survived." Said the Master of the Order, leaning back in his seat, "However, that doesn't mean that they all died out, perhaps if you remembered our trip to Exar Kun's tomb, you'd remember why."

"Sith allow their spirits to live inside the tombs, unlike the Jedi who transcend into the force." Said Bastila, just before they started to lose the connection with the council.

"Bastila, there seems to be someone interfering with the communications network, remember both you and Revan are Masters, the Jedi with you are under your care, only use your battle Meditation if needed, May the Force be with you." Said Nomi, just before the connection black out, dropping Alek's hologram as well.

"General, we have lost all communications with the fleet." Said a Republic officer.

Bastila closed her eye and searched for any form of disturbance, quickly finding much fear and hatred on Cathar.

"Admiral Dodonna, set coarse for Cathar, immediately!" Yelled Bastila, quickly sending a telepathic message to all of the Jedi with them.

"I have informed all the Jedi with us to head to Cathar." Said Bastila, walking off the bridge, Revan following her.

Ever since Bastila had admitted her feelings to Revan, the male had been by her side near 24/7 trying to make up for his mistakes, Bastila would always shut him up with a quick kiss and a shake of her hips.

"What do you think is happening there?" Asked Meetra, catching up to the two older Jedi.

"Fett has broken the Mandalorian Code of Honour." Said Bastila, unclipping her mask from her belt and pulling up her hood, while putting the mask on.

**_*/BotS/*_**

Bastila, Revan and Malak walked through an empty village on Cathar, seeing, hearing and sensing no one.

Malak lifted an up turned cart and fund a couple of blaster marks.

The three continued, other Jedi joining them in their search, when they heard a woman yelling.

"Can't you see Cassus, They're _beaten_!" Yelled the voice, "We have driven them from their homes, we have _won_, don't dishonour this victory by slaughtering them without mercy!"

"They betrayed us, they brought this on themselves!" Yelled Fett, "You can either stand with us or die with them!"

"I will never soil my clan by standing with a Dishonourable coward!" Yelled the voice, just before an echoing explosion shook the Jedi to the ground.

Bastila grabbed her head as she and her fellows felt countless lives ending.

The pain suddenly stopped and Revan jumped to his feet, quickly helping Bastila up off the ground and the pair raced to a body of water, where they found countless bodies floating in the water.

Man, woman and child, some whole, some not, some burnt to a crisp, some still bleeding and some weren't. Bastila stood there frozen, looking upon the dead, when Revan stood on something.

Revan picked up the helmet, turning it over in his hands, before walking out into the water, Bastila and the other Jedi following.

"You have all been slaughtered shamelessly, your home pillaged and you families murdered, but I swear that you will be avenged, I swear that the one responsible will pay for his cruelty." Said Revan, putting the helmet on, "I swear that until there is Justice that this mask shall never be removed… So swear REVAN!"

Bastila couldn't help but smile at her loves words, when she heard a small sniffling sound, turning Bastila caught sight of a child hiding underneath a porch.

Bastila waded through the water, Revan watching her as she left the water and crouched in front of a porch before following her.

"What is it?" Asked Revan, once he was behind Bastila.

"I think I might have found a survivor." Said Bastila, before turning back to the child, "Come out little one, we're not going to harm you."

Bastila lowered her hood and retracted her mask up to her head, revealing her face.

A young girl crawled out from her hiding place, from first glance Bastila thought she was only nine, however upon further inspection she realised the girl was severely malnourished and was force sensitive.

"What's your name little one?" Asked Bastila, placing a hand on the girls back rubbing small circles, soothing the child.

"J-Juhani." Whispered the girl, looking at the assembled Jedi Knights.

"Hello, Juhani, My name's Bastila, this is my friend, Revan." Said Bastila, gesturing between herself and Revan.

Juhani looked between them and then at the two behind them, Meetra and Alek.

"W-who are they?" Asked Juhani, pointing to Meetra and Alek.

"They're Meetra 'The Exiled One' Surik and Malak." Said Bastila, gesturing to them.

"W-where's my momma and papa?" Asked Juhani, failing to see her parents.

Bastila looked down for a couple of seconds, before speaking.

"You parents and everyone else in this village was made to become one with the Force by the Mandalorians, simply out of hatred." Said Bastila, sorrow lacing her tone.

"B-but, my family, my little brother…" Whimpered Juhani, tears gathering in her eyes, Bastila gently grabbed the girls chin and tilted her face up to look at the elder woman.

"We'll be your family now." Said Bastila, simply.

Juhani didn't speak for a couple of seconds before launching herself at Bastila and wrapping her arms around the brunette.

Bastila looked over at Revan, and held a hand out for him to take.

"I knew you'd somehow rope me into this." Said Revan, taking her hand, "You're just lucky I love you so much."

Bastila smiled at him. The other Jedi present found it ironic that such a heartfelt moment could be found at the area a genocide took place.

"I guess the saying right," Said Meetra, Alek turning to face her, "A single act of compassion or courage can fill the whole Galaxy with care, love and hope."

**_A/N: Right they have found Juhani, I'm gonna have Juhani be Bastila's Padawan, now next chapter will be with Meetra and Bastila meeting an opponent they didn't expect to face, and Revan might get some unexpected news. (see if you can guess what the to surprises will be.)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Birth of the Sentinels_**

**_Chapter 5: Battle of Onderon and returning to the Temple_**

Bastila and Meetra were deflecting blaster fire from the Mandalorians, Meetra had taken the alias The Exile, a running Joke between both her and Bastila due to the amount of times Bastila had 'exiled' Meetra from her shared quarters with Revan.

It had been four years since Bastila and the other Jedi had found Juhani, who they learned was fourteen years old at the time of the genocide of the Cathar girl's village and severely Malnourished because the attack had been going on for a few months before the genocide and her family was poor, Bastila had taken the Cathar girl under her wing and trained her in the Jedi Arts and later sent her to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine.

Bastila had lead a squadron of Jedi to Onderon to liberate it from the Mandalorians control.

"Where the hell is Revan?" Yelled a Jedi somewhere behind Bastila.

"He's on his way now, we just have to hold up until he gets here!" Yelled Meetra, swinging her sapphire blade and removing a Mandalorians head.

"Easier said than done." Retorted the Jedi, deflecting a blaster shot.

"Now you see why I have a double." Joked Bastila, spinning the saber staff in a circle before extinguishing one blade and swiping at a Mandalorian, the blade deactivating upon contact with the Beskar.

Bastila quickly spun the working end of her lightsaber to face the Mandalorian but was punched in the face, cracking her mask as they did so, before she could do anything. Bastila stumbled back, her mind going back to her master, walking along with his cane supporting his prosthetic leg, as well as hiding a spare Lightsaber in the canes shaft. He had told her it belonged to his first Padawan, who had died in the Great Hyperspace War.

Meetra saw Bastila stumble back and used the force to throw the Mandalorian back into a nearby wall.

"Bastila, are you alright?!" Called Meetra, looking over at her friend concern covering her features.

"I-I'm fine, Em, we just need to keep the Mandalore at bay until Revan gets here with Malak!" Replied Bastila, shaking her head to get focus in her vision.

"Good, the last thing any of us need is Revan killing everyone because you got hurt." Said Meetra, grabbing a Mandalorian by the Helmet and kneeing their crotch with bone shattering force, the Mandalorian was male.

The Mandalorian collapse in pain, Meetra looked down at him and said "I wouldn't try getting it on with any one for a while."

Bastila giggled slightly, before ducking and reactivating her Lightsaber, to her surprise both blades burst from the hilt.

"Well, at least we know the effect is only temporary." Said Bastila, before leaping over a female Mandalorian, kicking them in the face as she went.

The remnants of her mask falling to the ground, Bastila flung off her cloak and somersaulted over two more Mandalorians, cutting them in half as she landed.

A lightsaber suddenly pierced a Mandalorians chest and, just a quickly, removed their head. Bastila turned to face a man in robes and a red Mandalorian mask.

"Hi honey, I'm home." Said Revan, looking down at Bastila.

"Hello, dear." Said Bastila, looking up at Revan.

"I'm disappointed, you started the celebration without me." Said Revan, deflecting two shots and dodging another.

"Well the guest couldn't wait." Replied Bastila, putting her double blade away and drawing a single blade with a green blade.

Whatever Revan had to say next was cut off by an explosion that sent most of them flying, only Bastila, Meetra and Revan were still standing.

Meetra saw a man in a black suit and breathing mask walking towards them.

"Darth Nash, upon order of our beloved Emperor, you have been declared a traitor and sentenced to immediate death." Said the Man, looking at Bastila.

"Something you need to tell us?" Asked Revan, looking down at said women.

"Markas, he is neither beloved or an Emperor, he is a meagre pretender who will kill you without a moment's notice." Said Bastila, spinning the hilt of her Lightsaber before activating the blade with a snap hum sound, instead of the regular snap hiss.

The Green shone throughout the battle field, before a Red joined it a moment later, Markas raised the blade over his head and charged at Bastila, who took a Soresu stance, Markas swung his blade at Bastila's neck, Bastila knocked the blade away from her head and jabbed the blade at him, making Markas jump back.

Markas raised his fist and blocked Bastila's air supply, making her drop her Lightsaber and grab her throat.

A Cyan Blade spun towards Markas, causing him to drop Bastila in favour of blocking the Lightsaber, which went back to Meetra Surik.

"So, The Jedi Sentinel and the Jedi Exiled are duelling in Conjunction, how adorable. Perhaps Sentinel I'll keep you alive, maybe you and your friend can be my bed warmers." Sneered Markas, as he blocked a Sapphire Blade from hitting him.

Revan stared at Markas through the visor of his Mask.

"That is my girlfriend you are talking too, you stupid Bastard." Growled Revan, glaring at the man.

Markas laughed as Bastila charged forwards, swinging her emerald blade at Markas's chest, Markas blocked the blade and swung at Meetra, who ducked, before swinging towards Revan, who blocked.

Markas then force pushed Bastila into a wall, which she didn't reach.

"So, Bastila, how are you?" Asked Malak, smirking at the young woman.

"I was fine until that Bastard showed up." Said Bastila, pointing at Markas.

Malak suddenly became serious, drawing his Lightsaber and igniting the sky blue blade, Bastila saw her the Lightsaber she had been using in pieces. Sighing, Bastila reached behind her and pulled out her Double bladed Lightsaber, Bastila looked at it.

She had constructed it when she had accidentally twisted her previous Double blade's hilt and caused it to become two single blades, while in battle.

Bastila saw Revan fall to the ground, Malak thrown to the side and Meetra being held by the throat while Markas used his lightsaber to cut through her robes. Bastila ignited both blades and launched herself at the Sith Lord, as he cut through the last layer of Meetra's clothes exposing Meetra's upper half to the world.

Markas was suddenly distracted by Bastila launching herself at him, the double yellow lightsaber nearly impaling him, Markas tried to block all of the strikes but received multiple wound on his arms and legs.

Revan and Malak woke to find a bare chested Meetra and Bastila using Juyo to fight off the Sith, what shocked Revan was the fact Bastila's eyes were Red and Yellow. Bao-Dur, a Zarabrak under Meetra's command, and Atton Rand, a man under Revan's command, arrived at the scene just in time to see Bastila removed Markas's head and quickly rush over to Meetra, who was curled into a ball and rocking back and forth while sobbing.

"Em, it's alright, he gone. He can't hurt you anymore." Whispered Bastila, cradling Meetra, while doing a surface mind probe to find out what he did to her mentally. As far a Bastila could see Meetra's force connection was intact, she had no tumours starting and the only thing Bastila could find was that Meetra's mental shield had been knocked down.

Bastila put the probe in further and was quickly assaulted by Meetra's emotions, which was when Bastila found the problem, Markas had made Meetra had vision of Markas raping her, as well and violate Meetra's mind and severely traumatising her in the process.

Bastila quickly withdrew herself from Meetra's mind and kept comforting the young woman as she sobbed.

"What did he do?" Asked Revan, looking at Bastila, who sent both Revan and Malak what she found telepathically.

"Son of a Krath Hound." Cursed Malak, looking at the headless body in disgust.

Bastila passed Meetra over to Atton and started to walk over to Revan, when her world went black.

**_*/BotS/*_**

Meetra and Bastila were quickly taken to the medical Bay on the _Iron Grip_.

Meetra was put under Atton's and Malak's watch and Bastila was being subjugated to various scans.

Bastila's eyes fluttered open and she quickly batted the scanners away and sat up, when Revan saw her getting off the medical bed he tried to get her to sit down on it.

"Bastila, we don't know what's wrong with you, the droids need to scan you so they can find the problem." Babbled Revan, trying to get Bastila to sit down on the bed.

"Revan, I know what's wrong with me, I don't need any droids to tell me." Said Bastila, trying to get past Revan, "Besides it's your fault anyway."

"How is you getting sick my fault?" asked Revan, baffled.

"Revan, I suggest you sit down." Said Bastila, Revan ignored her and remained standing.

"It can't be that bad." Scoffed Revan, looking down at his lover.

"Very well, Revan I am delighted to inform you that I am going to carry and bear your offspring." Said Bastila, making Revan freeze.

"What?" Asked Revan, lightly.

Bastila looked ticked off, "I'm Pregnant you Dolt!" Said Bastila in a deadpan tone of voice and expression.

Revan never saw the floor coming.

**_A/N: Right Now we have progress, Bastila and Meetra will be returning to the Temple in the next chapter along with a number of Jedi who Revan will send to escort them. Sorry for the wait, I got off track with the story, now I'm going to do a poll on if the pregnancy should be Single child, Twins or Triplets and if they should be male or female. Bastila will be reunited with Juhani next chapter and both she and Meetra will face the Council._**

**_Right for those who wonder why I made Bastila and Revan Masters; I made them Masters because The great majority of the Jedi who followed Revan were Knights and Padawans, The Council didn't want to make them Masters originally but decided to in the hopes of making them more serious of the situation they are in. Now should they offer Bastila a seat on the Council? Give your answers in the review box and if you ask I will give you a Cookie._**


End file.
